Devils Goddess
by balance303
Summary: Bella is Mother Nature forced to work for the Devil. She goes to Forks and meets the Cullens! Can they help Bell become a goddess again when she can't fight alone anymore. EXB 1st fanfic Bella is way different than the she is in the book.
1. Chapter 1 Stories, meetings, tears

**Chapter 1**

**  
Bpov**

Hi my name is Isabella Swan and I am Mother Nature. Well at least I was Mother Nature until I was forced to live in Hell and work for the devil and the only way out of it is to get to the 'light'. The 'light' is what you see when the sun breaks through the clouds and it looks like a stream of light from Heaven. Well it is and it takes up the good souls. My only way to get out of my deal is to get to the light. But if I don't get to the 'light' then the deal was that Devil will send one of his demons to go and cut down a patch of the forest or anywhere where there is life and when that happens it really hurts because I have a bond with the Earth. It truly is awful.

Anyway I am currently living in a small town called Forks which truly is beautiful but is also a little joke from the Devil because barely any sun comes out and there is never any trouble and that way there really isn't any 'light'. That jerk. Though even though I was kicked out of Heaven I still get to keep certain powers but the powers that I kept were not to help the Earth. Right now I was getting ready to go to Forks High. I really didn't see why I needed to go I knew everything there is to know in the univers it just seemed like a really big waste of my time.

I walked back to my four story mansion and zapped my self to my freakishly large room and decided to put on a pair of black skinny skinny jeans and but on a red corset top with black lace which is exactly what keeps the outfit together it is really gorgeous though and I painted all of my nails red with slanted black stripes and put on a pair of Monsoon Zoe Red Wedge shoes. Then I went on to accesories. I put on a necklace that was just a simple chain and a Celtic symbol at the end that represents love, then I put on a silver ring that went all the way up to my knuckle and it was designed with a weird rose like flower and in the middle was a beautiful oval shaped Tigers eye. Then it was time to put on makeup. **(by the way bella is way more beautiful than a vampire and she looks a little different and she is different than from the book.) **I put on some shiney light brown eye shadow, some eye liner, mascara not to much though, some light pink lip liner, red lipstick that rubbed into the lipliner really well, some light pink lip gloss to make the lipstick shiney, and lastly a little blush. After I was satisfied I did my hair. The sides of my now black hair were kind of choppy looking with no bangs because bangs wouldn't look good with bangs but I did have layers. So I put the front in a pump and let the rest of my strait black hair fall down to my shoulders. Then I walked into my 360 degree mirror my green eyes really popped out with my slightly tan skin and my boobs popped up I'm not sure why they did that with anything I wore I am very busty and have a perfect hourglass shape and I was the perfect heighth 5'5. I guess I kinda looked like that girl in the Transformers movie but not as tan and I have my goddess beauty.

Walking down my marble staircase I stopped to grab my black leather jacket that hugged my curves very nicely. I didn't need it but I had to wear it as a prop just like food. The only food that I ate were souls. Yes I literally such the life out of living things to survive like I a vampire sucks your blood to survive. Any way I grabbed my keys to my baby my green, Kawasaki ninja zx-14. Coming out of the garage I noticed the very fine mist coming and the beautiful grey clouds.

Arriving for my first day at Forks High all eyes were on me and my baby. I could hear all of the thoughts coming from the very envious girls and the ogling boys. I just tuned them out best that I could. On my way to the office I noticed a silver Volvo and five vampires there looking at me with a lot of curiosity and one of them was just filing her nails. I just kindly ignored them and walked to the office where a red headed receptionist was sitting there typing away. "Ahem." I coughed a little to get her attention and boy did I get her attention. Great!

**5 Min. Later**

O. MY. GOD! That took forever to find out what I needed to do! Stupid goddess looks. "Hey babe." eeww there was some _boy_ leaning on _MY BABY!_

"Get off my bike _boy_." I said with more venom than I intended. I heard snickers near us and turned to see the vampires coming towards us.

"Ya shove off Newton she doesn't want to go out with you." The big one said. Mike looked at me to see what I thought on the matter I just made a shooing hand gesture and he slugged off of my bike. I went up to where that idot was on my bike and made sure it was okay. "Is that a Kawasaki ninja zx-14?!" I heard the blond vampire run up and join me in looking at my baby.

"Ya this bike is my baby." I said looking at her she was looking at me with awe.

"But where did you get it this is top of the line stuff!" she said

"I know people. People you don't want to meet trust me." I said with a lot of truth in my voice. I looked up at the rest of them and asked, "You guys know that I 'm not human right?" I said at vampire speed and they just nodded and the short pixie one asked, "  
And you know what we are right?" I just nodded with a smile. "So could you tell us what you are?" I looked at the bronze haired one he was gorgeous even for my standars and they were pretty high. "Well I could but you would just think I was crazy." I said standing up and leaning on the back end of my bike. They looked at me and seemed to think this over.

"Can we ask questions and you just answer us so you don't have to say this big story." said the blond vampire.

"Okay." I said with a smirk. "You can start then...."

"Jasper" he said

"Okay Jasper shoot."

"What are you and be honest I'll know I can feel emotions I'll know." he said with a smirk.

"I'm a goddess and to be more specific I am Mother Nature but I was sent to Hell because I fell in love with a mortal that acctually ended up being a demon." I said cooly but kinda sad.

"Why did he tell you that he was a human?" said the pixie.

"Because my power is great I control the Earth I am the most powerful goddess in man kind but I broke the rules of the Gods and so my powers became limited." I said very glumly to say the least

"Why can't you love humans?" Asked the blond girl

"To tell you the truth I don't know I think that it is because that is not our place." I said

"Well did you at least try to explain plus wouldn't they know if it was a demon?" asked the big one.

"I think that they did the deal was as a senctence to what I did the Gods forgave me and said that they understand every God or Goddess goes through it at one time or the other but I still did it and broke the rules so I was senctenced 1,000 years of working for the Devil in Hell but the Devil had other plans and he kept me and he makes the rules in Hell and the Gods could do nothing." My response sounded cold and unfeeling.

"Isn't there any way to get out of your bonds with the Devil?" the bronze haired one asked. He seemed to be worried about my well being aaww.

"There is only one way and that is to get to the 'light'. The 'light' is what humans see as the sun coming through the clouds but they truly are beams from Heaven that come to take the prue souls up to the 'Attic' and I have to get there before it goes up back to Heaven. But the penalty if I don't reach it in time is that I am torchured in a way that kills me. The Devil sends up some of his demons to go and destroy some of the planet and because of my bond with the Earth it is both an emotional pain and a physical pain." I said remembering the last time I was close to the light the pain.

"What happend with the demon who said that he was a mortal is there more to that story?" asked the blond girl

"Well when I was sentenced to go to Hell so was Damien my lover. When we got there he turned into what he was and he took me away to some room and stole my innocence apparently the greatest pleasure in Hell is the innocence of a goddess. And he didn't just do that but got me pregnant. Nine months later I went into labor for two whole days and then she was born." I felt tears sting my eyes but kept on going, " I held her all of fifteen min. then she was ripped away from me by Damien and he held her and looked at me and said '_this is what you deserve for being a strong woman learn your place_' and then that was it he killed her by his own dagger. I died that day." I said now very melencholy. When I looked up again the little pixie and the blond came up to me and hugged me and the small one said,

"I'm so sorry and by the way," she said, "I'm Alice Cullen you met my husbad Jasper. This is Rosalie and her husband, my brother, Emmet." she said pointing to the blond girl and the big guy, "and this is my other brother Edward." she said pointing to the bronze haired boy they all came up to me and hugged me I smiled.

"Thank you very much I hope that I don't cause any disturbance for being here you seem to have a nice quiet life I can tell by your eyes." I said smiling a little

"No! not at all you are now one of the family!" Alice said jumping up and down. I couldn't help but to laugh a little at her.

"I havn't had one of those in over a thousand years." I said giving them my 'angel' smile as I called it and they all gave me a dreamy smile. I had to snap my fingers to get their attention again. Alice was the first to talk

"Oh Bella let me see your schedual!" she said I wonder how she knew my name? I'll let it go for now. I handed her my schedual and she looked it over really quick and said, "Okay you have first period with me and Rose. You have second period with Emmet, third Jasper and Rose, fourth me and Jasper, lunch with all of us, fifth with Edward, and sixth with me and Edward!" I swear I think I could hear a party going on inside her head! Then we heard the bell go off signaling that we better get to first period. Alice and Rosed linked their arms with me and showed me to first period. I chuckled a little to myself and thought, '_this might not be that bad at all_'

**OK HOW DID U GUYS LIKE IT?! It is my first fanfic so I need u guys to be honest and tell me ur opinion! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!1**

**p.s. I'll throw an Epov ur way only cause I luv u guys!**


	2. Chapter 2 We're ment

**Chapter 1**

**  
Bpov**

Hi my name is Isabella Swan and I am Mother Nature. Well at least I was Mother Nature until I was forced to live in Hell and work for the devil and the only way out of it is to get to the 'light'. The 'light' is what you see when the sun breaks through the clouds and it looks like a stream of light from Heaven. Well it is and it takes up the good souls. My only way to get out of my deal is to get to the light. But if I don't get to the 'light' then the deal was that Devil will send one of his demons to go and cut down a patch of the forest or anywhere where there is life and when that happens it really hurts because I have a bond with the Earth. It truly is awful.

Anyway I am currently living in a small town called Forks which truly is beautiful but is also a little joke from the Devil because barely any sun comes out and there is never any trouble and that way there really isn't any 'light'. That jerk. Though even though I was kicked out of Heaven I still get to keep certain powers but the powers that I kept were not to help the Earth. Right now I was getting ready to go to Forks High. I really didn't see why I needed to go I knew everything there is to know in the universe it just seemed like a really big waste of my time.

I walked back to my four story mansion and zapped my self to my freakishly large room and decided to put on a pair of black skinny skinny jeans and but on a red corset top with black lace which is exactly what keeps the outfit together it is really gorgeous though and I painted all of my nails red with slanted black stripes and put on a pair of Monsoon Zoe Red Wedge shoes. Then I went on to accesories. I put on a necklace that was just a simple chain and a Celtic symbol at the end that represents love, then I put on a silver ring that went all the way up to my knuckle and it was designed with a weird rose like flower and in the middle was a beautiful oval shaped Tigers eye. Then it was time to put on makeup. **(by the way bella is way more beautiful than a vampire and she looks a little different and she is different than from the book.) **I put on some shiny light brown eye shadow, some eye liner, mascara not to much though, some light pink lip liner, red lipstick that rubbed into the lip liner really well, some light pink lip gloss to make the lipstick shiny, and lastly a little blush. After I was satisfied I did my hair. The sides of my now black hair were kind of choppy looking with no bangs because bangs wouldn't look good with bangs but I did have layers. So I put the front in a pump and let the rest of my strait black hair fall down to my shoulders. Then I walked into my 360 degree mirror my green eyes really popped out with my slightly tan skin and my boobs popped up I'm not sure why they did that with anything I wore I am very busty and have a perfect hourglass shape and I was the perfect height 5'5. I guess I kinda looked like that girl in the Transformers movie but not as tan and I have my goddess beauty.

Walking down my marble staircase I stopped to grab my black leather jacket that hugged my curves very nicely. I didn't need it but I had to wear it as a prop just like food. The only food that I ate were souls. Yes I literally such the life out of living things to survive like I a vampire sucks your blood to survive. Any way I grabbed my keys to my baby my green, Kawasaki ninja zx-14. Coming out of the garage I noticed the very fine mist coming and the beautiful grey clouds.

Arriving for my first day at Forks High all eyes were on me and my baby. I could hear all of the thoughts coming from the very envious girls and the ogling boys. I just tuned them out best that I could. On my way to the office I noticed a silver Volvo and five vampires there looking at me with a lot of curiosity and one of them was just filing her nails. I just kindly ignored them and walked to the office where a red headed receptionist was sitting there typing away. "Ahem." I coughed a little to get her attention and boy did I get her attention. Great!

**5 Min. Later**

O. MY. GOD! That took forever to find out what I needed to do! Stupid goddess looks. "Hey babe." eeww there was some _boy_ leaning on _MY BABY!_

"Get off my bike _boy_." I said with more venom than I intended. I heard snickers near us and turned to see the vampires coming towards us.

"Ya shove off Newton she doesn't want to go out with you." The big one said. Mike looked at me to see what I thought on the matter I just made a shooing hand gesture and he slugged off of my bike. I went up to where that idot was on my bike and made sure it was okay. "Is that a Kawasaki ninja zx-14?!" I heard the blond vampire run up and join me in looking at my baby.

"Ya this bike is my baby." I said looking at her she was looking at me with awe.

"But where did you get it this is top of the line stuff!" she said

"I know people. People you don't want to meet trust me." I said with a lot of truth in my voice. I looked up at the rest of them and asked, "You guys know that I 'm not human right?" I said at vampire speed and they just nodded and the short pixie one asked, "  
And you know what we are right?" I just nodded with a smile. "So could you tell us what you are?" I looked at the bronze haired one he was gorgeous even for my standards and they were pretty high. "Well I could but you would just think I was crazy." I said standing up and leaning on the back end of my bike. They looked at me and seemed to think this over.

"Can we ask questions and you just answer us so you don't have to say this big story." said the blond vampire.

"Okay." I said with a smirk. "You can start then...."

"Jasper" he said

"Okay Jasper shoot."

"What are you and be honest I'll know I can feel emotions I'll know." he said with a smirk.

"I'm a goddess and to be more specific I am Mother Nature but I was sent to Hell because I fell in love with a mortal that actually ended up being a demon." I said coolly but kinda sad.

"Why did he tell you that he was a human?" said the pixie.

"Because my power is great I control the Earth I am the most powerful goddess in man kind but I broke the rules of the Gods and so my powers became limited." I said very glumly to say the least

"Why can't you love humans?" Asked the blond girl

"To tell you the truth I don't know I think that it is because that is not our place." I said

"Well did you at least try to explain plus wouldn't they know if it was a demon?" asked the big one.

"I think that they did the deal was as a sentence to what I did the Gods forgave me and said that they understand every God or Goddess goes through it at one time or the other but I still did it and broke the rules so I was sentenced 1,000 years of working for the Devil in Hell but the Devil had other plans and he kept me and he makes the rules in Hell and the Gods could do nothing." My response sounded cold and unfeeling.

"Isn't there any way to get out of your bonds with the Devil?" the bronze haired one asked. He seemed to be worried about my well being aaww.

"There is only one way and that is to get to the 'light'. The 'light' is what humans see as the sun coming through the clouds but they truly are beams from Heaven that come to take the pure souls up to the 'Attic' and I have to get there before it goes up back to Heaven. But the penalty if I don't reach it in time is that I am tortured in a way that kills me. The Devil sends up some of his demons to go and destroy some of the planet and because of my bond with the Earth it is both an emotional pain and a physical pain." I said remembering the last time I was close to the light the pain.

"What happend with the demon who said that he was a mortal is there more to that story?" asked the blond girl

"Well when I was sentenced to go to Hell so was Damien my lover. When we got there he turned into what he was and he took me away to some room and stole my innocence apparently the greatest pleasure in Hell is the innocence of a goddess. And he didn't just do that but got me pregnant. Nine months later I went into labor for two whole days and then she was born." I felt tears sting my eyes but kept on going, " I held her all of fifteen min. then she was ripped away from me by Damien and he held her and looked at me and said '_this is what you deserve for being a strong woman learn your place_' and then that was it he killed her by his own dagger. I died that day." I said now very melancholy. When I looked up again the little pixie and the blond came up to me and hugged me and the small one said,

"I'm so sorry and by the way," she said, "I'm Alice Cullen you met my husbad Jasper. This is Rosalie and her husband, my brother, Emmet." she said pointing to the blond girl and the big guy, "and this is my other brother Edward." she said pointing to the bronze haired boy they all came up to me and hugged me I smiled.

"Thank you very much I hope that I don't cause any disturbance for being here you seem to have a nice quiet life I can tell by your eyes." I said smiling a little

"No! not at all you are now one of the family!" Alice said jumping up and down. I couldn't help but to laugh a little at her.

"I haven't had one of those in over a thousand years." I said giving them my 'angel' smile as I called it and they all gave me a dreamy smile. I had to snap my fingers to get their attention again. Alice was the first to talk

"Oh Bella let me see your schedule!" she said I wonder how she knew my name? I'll let it go for now. I handed her my schedule and she looked it over really quick and said, "Okay you have first period with me and Rose. You have second period with Emmet, third Jasper and Rose, fourth me and Jasper, lunch with all of us, fifth with Edward, and sixth with me and Edward!" I swear I think I could hear a party going on inside her head! Then we heard the bell go off signaling that we better get to first period. Alice and Rosed linked their arms with me and showed me to first period. I chuckled a little to myself and thought, '_this might not be that bad at all_'

**OK HOW DID U GUYS LIKE IT?! It is my first fanfic so I need u guys to be honest and tell me ur opinion! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!1**

**p.s. I'll throw an Epov ur way only cause I luv u guys!**

**Chapter 2 We're ment to be**

**Bpov**

On the way to first period Alice and Rose were just talking and talking about how gorgeous I was and how we had to go shopping and how I would be perfect for their brother Edward. Wait really?

"Um Alice I don't think that Edward would really appreciate it if you just went around trying to match make him and what if he doesn't like me knowing that what I am and that my body has been tainted my a demon." I said told her with a frown.

"Aw! Bella don't be sad and I already saw you to together so it doesn't really matter he loves you Bella I can already tell." she said while giving me a sad kind of smile. Then her and Rose hugged me and we walked into first period where every eye was staring at me even the teacher Mr. Evans that's when I heard his thoughts, '_Wow if this girl stays in my class I might just become a pedophile._' eeewww! I thought that maybe I might have a little fun with this I walked over there and beside me I heard Alice giggle and I knew that she saw what I was about to do while Rose just gave us a questioning look and then Alice explained it in her ear and she started to giggle to. They went to their seats and I walked up to the teachers desk and I gave him my goddess smile and I swear he started to sweat instantly and looked at my boobs ew gross this guy was probably already a pedophile!

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella can you sign this please." I said giving him the same smile

"Uh- ya of course _Bella_." He said and then he- he _winked _at me! I gave him a disgusted look but he looked kind of cocky so I just walked over to an empty seat right nest to Alice and across from Rose. I looked at them and gave them a gesture to shoot me in the head but I did this at vampire speed and then turned my attention to the board. Every class went by like this except for third period where I had a female teacher who kept on thinking about if her husband would try a little harder to conceive a child if she had a body like that. I felt really bad for her so I slipped some of this pouder into her drink so that she would be more fertile and she gave off a lustful aora so her husband would try a little harder to help her concieve a child. I was just glad that I could help her out she seemed like a cool teacher. Fourth was the same as first and second period then thank the universe it was luch I could take a break from teachers.

When I walked out of the class Alice and Jasper were waiting for me. I waved and Jasper had this pained expression on his face.

"Hey Jasper are you okay you seem like you're in pain." I said with a worried expression.

"Ya it's just that I am the newest to the new diet and it is a little hard to be around humans." he said at vampire speed.

"Oh I can help you with that come here." I said while I started to put my hands on his head and I closed my eyes and he followed suit. I started to fill him with blue and white auras and I started to put a spell on him that would only work for twelve hours definately enough time to get through today and then go on a long hunting trip even though he will fell like he really doesn't need it. When I opened my eyes Jasper's were still closed while he took two deep breaths and then his eyes slowly opened and he smiled and hugged me and kept saying thank you and how easy it was right now I looked at Alice who looked like if she could she would be crying. Jasper let go and slung his arm loosly around Alice's shoulders and they started leading the way to the cafetirea.

**Epov**

Emmet, Rose, and myself were at our usual lunch table just waiting for Alice, Jasper, and that goddess that we met this morning she was so wonderful. What made it so much better was the vision that Alice had about me and Bella being together. I was just daydreaming about Bella when I heard Alice's thought she was practically screaming bloody murder in her head, _'Bella cured Jasper's blood lust! OMG she is so amazing!'_ I could tell that she was very happy then Jasper walked in with his arm slung over Alice's shoulders and after them walked in Bella she was smiling at Alice and Jasper and then her smile turned kind of sad but it quickly went away.

"Hey guys you'll never guess what Bella did!" Jasper said he sounded just like Alice.

"What?" said Emmet he sounded like a girl sometimes.

"She cured-" he was cut off by Bella

"I didn't _cure_ your blood lust I just momentarily put it on hold this will last for twelve hours exactly and you will need to hunt when that twelve hours are up you wont feel like you have to but you will need to alright?" she said very calmly. Jasper was still smiling like an idiot and just nodded his head.

"Well let's go get our _food_." I said putting air quotes when I said food. Every one gave a look of disgust even Bella. Hm wonder why?

"Why are you grimacing don't you eat human food Bella?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

"No I don't eat human food my diet is sort of like yours but a little different." she looked down and she had a look of shame that everyone noticed.

"What is it that you eat then Bella don't feel bad about anything we won't think any different of you." Rose said with sympathy which was weird for her but I can see why with what happend to Bella and what happened to her.

"I eat- I eat souls like the saying, _'you suck the life out of everything' _well when it comes to me that saying is literal I've done bad things to people things that I am not proud of but I changed and I begged the devil to change my diet but he refused." she said very sadly. I got up and hugged her just like Alice and then I heard Bella giggle I let go a little to look at her she smiled.

"It's funny I havn't had a real family so long and then all of a sudden I have one again. Hm.... Well let's not be sad any more and get some of that disgustion barf that humans call food." that comment made everyone laugh and we all ended up just getting a pizza.

"So Bella is there anything else about you that we could know you know the small things that make you?" Jasper asked

"Well I play a lot of instruments like violin, cello, flute, guitar, bass guitar, and piano. But piano is my favorite." she said when she said that she loves to play piano I couldn't help but smile.

"Is there anything else?" I asked smiling crookedly at her. She smiled back and if my heart was still beating it would have stopped at that moment.

"Yes there is I also love to sing and I love tending to my herb garden it's the closest thing to being Mother Nature that I can do it's what keeps me going keeps reminding me my purpose." She said her words were filled with such wisdom. I wanted to kiss her really badly I wish that I could read her mind.

"You won't be able to read my mind because I have a mental sheild around it as does every goddess and god." she said smirking at me and if I could I would have blushed. Then I got a weird urge and I couldn't exactly put my finger on it- _'dude if you don't stop feeling lust I am going to jump my wife right here right now!' _Oh so that's what I was feeling right now. Then I was interuppted by that stupid Mike Newton's thoughts, _'Damn Bellla is so hot Cullen is so not getting this one.'_ then images of Bella in only a black bra and thong on invaded his mind. He had no idea how close to death he is truly is. I growled and everyone looked at me except Bella who had her eyes closed and she was gripping the table so hard I started to hear it cracking until _CRACK!_ the end of the table was in Bella's hand who muttered '_shit_' under her breath I chuckled silently. Then she put the piece back to where it was before she broke it off and she waved her hand over the crack and let go and it was fixed! This woman ceased to amaze me. Then I Mike startking to walk over towards our table trying to walk cool I'm guessing and tapped Bella on her shoulder I saw Bella's face go from mad to a fake smile while she stood up and turned towards Newton.

"What _Mike?"_ She said with a lot of venom in her voice that scared me a little and it seemed to do that to Mike to.

"Um I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to my place later my parents are gone for the week and there is a lot of _space _if you know what I mean." He whispered into her ear. I wanted to snap his worthless little neck! And by the looks of it so did Emmet and Jasper, Rose and Alice seemed to want to rip his skin off and wear it. _'How dare he say that to my _sister' all their thoughts said at the same time. Weird but I didn't have time to pay attention to them I focused on Bella.

"Actually Mike I have a boyfriend that will kick your ass. Now get your little ass over to your little kiddy table before I kick it there!" she said pointing her finger to the table Mike and his friends sit at. He was about to but not before he could ask his question. Oh this boy was pushing his luck Bella looked ready to kill.

"Well who is this boyfriend of yours I bet I could take him." He said trying to sound macho. Bella looked nervouse for a half a second Mike didn't notice and then she pulled on my arm and wrapped it around my wait and tugged me closer to her until our hips were crushed together. Man this girl is strong. God I was so whipped.

"Love Mike thinks that he could take you did you hear that?" she said giving Mike a smart ass smirk, I loved it!

"Ya I did, so you think you could take me Newton?" I said stepping closer to Mike he looked like he would scream he looked absoloutly terrified. I heard my family snicker and look at me and Bella and they looked happy and then Emmets thoughts invaded my mind, _'Dude Alice had a vision that you and Bella are ditching and going to her place you sly dog_._' _I looked at him and he wiggled his eyebrow he is such and idiot. I turned back my attention back to Bella who was giving Newton a death glare.

"Alright now run along _boy_." Bella said wow I didn't know that an evil Bella could turn me on. God I feel like such a teenager right now. But in a weird way I really like it. Then Mike chose around with his shoulders slumped and his hands in his pockets. I turned to Bella.

"Bella did you see Alice's vision?" I asked her and she looked at me and nodded and she gave me a sly smile and that made me take her hand we ran out to her car. Before we got in though Bella pushed me against her car and kissed me I don't remember the last time I made out with someone. I flipped us so that her back was on the car door and my hands were on either side of her head.

"God you're beautiful." I said in between kisses. Then she picked up her left leg and rested it on my hip and pulled me even closer and her foot rested on the back of my leg. She started to open the door to sit down but I lifted her and sat her on my lap and took her keys and she showed me the way to her house and at every stop light we had a mini make out session. Her house was beautiful but she was more we didn't even make it to the stairs she just took us to the couch where things got out of hand and some things got broken like the back of the couch a pillar not to mention our clothes, and hair and her other chairs.

**B/Epov**

And at that moment I knew I loved them and wanted to spend the rest of eternity with them.

**How did you guys like the chapter and for those of you that got confused no they didn't have sex. They just had a serious make out session that got out of hand. Geez they aren't even married but I could see how you would get the wrong impression. But anywho REVEIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSEEEEEEE!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3 Moving In

**Chapter 3**

**Bpov**

Edward had ended up outside because I accidentally pushed him to hard and he went right through the glass. I would fix it later though. We were currently lying in my garden but not on it just in the walk way. He made me feel so special when he held me so closely.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say a little cautiously to me he seemed really anxious.

"Yes what is it?" I asked pretty concerned I turned on my other side so that I could face him properly.

"Um.. I know that I technically havn't even known you for a day but I feel so happy when I'm around you and I feel like I truly belong and that I don't have to be alone anymore. You make me feel whole again and don't get me wrong I love my family but I still have that hole missing and when I saw you I didn't feel alone and that hole was filled. Bella I need you to know even if you don't feel the same about me but Bella.." I by now had started tearing my black tears and I put my hand on his face tellinghim to go on, "Bella I love you." he said lookingdown I grabbed his chin and lifted his face up and gave him my most brightest smile I could ever give, "I love you to Edward. With all that is left of the good in my heart." That was all that needed to be said before he crashed his lips to mine which I responded to right away.

**1 1/2 hour l8er**

Me and Edward had ended up going back inside and led him to my room where we sat at my wall window thing that looked out to the forest my garden to my own personal stream and waterfall (which I am going to be going swimming in). We just sat there together for the rest of the day waiting for the end of the day until it was so dark no human could see. Then I looked at Edward and pulled him up we had to go and put on some lights and light some candles for the house.

"Where are we going love?" I felt a wave of happy wash over me when he called me that and it took me a second to get my verbal voice back.

"We are going to go light the house with light so it seems a little more homey." I said smiling up at him.

When we were all done I told Edward he should be gettinghome soon it was getting late and that he should reassure his family that he was alright whether Alice says your okay or not. He seemed reluctant at first but he knew that I was right which was all the time. I ended up going to so that his parents could meet me. No doubt the rest of the family had told them about me I just hope they would see past all the bad and see the good that's all I could do for now I suppose. Edward seemed to see my eternal battle within myself and stopped and hugged me and stroked me hair.

"They will love you I know it. Sshh they will love you like I love you." he said pulling away a little to look at me and flash that crooked smile that made me melt I just smiled back and nodded my head in agreement. Then we were off again. When we arrived I loved their house it wasn't as big as mine but it seemed to practically shout '_HOME_'. I just smiled and had a feeling that it would be alright. Edward led me up the stairs to him home but before he could even reach the door handle Alice was there opening it up and practically vibrating!

"Hi Alice!" I said wavingthat's all she needed to see before she ran at me and hugged me. For a pixie sized vampire she was pretty strong. Next came Rosalie who hugged me like we were best friends. Then came Emmet who gave me a huge bear hug, good thing that I was a demon and not a human or else I would be dead right now. Lastly came Jasper who like Rosalie hugged me like we were best friends and had known each other for a long time. Then a woman of average height came up to me and hugged me like a mother.

"Hello I'm Esme welcome to our home. And this is my husband Carlisle." she said gesturingtowards a very good looking man just like the rest of them and he hugged me (which suprised me) like a father would.

"You have such a beautiful home thank you so much for this kind of hospitality. In all honesty this isn't the kind of welcome I was expectingbut I'm glad that this is the way it happened." I said givingthem a very bright smile which sent them into a glazed kind of state.

"I'm sorry I have to be a little more careful goddesses seem to have that kind of effect of people. Oh wait ur kids did tell you right?"I was really hoping that they had or else I was going to have to go through the whole story again and I really don't have the will to do it right now.

"Oh yes of course they did and we are so sorry sweet heart that should never be done to anyone." Esme said giving me a light hug.

"Bella if you wouldn't mind but may I ask you some questions?" I looked at Carlisle he looked like a kid that was lookingat a giant chocolate bar in a candy store. I smiled

"Of course you may where would you like to ask me?" I said giving him a nice small smile not wanting anyone to go into a glazed state again

"In the family room if you don't mind." he said pointingto a room with white carpet and very large couches and a huge plasma screen tv. Emmet and Rosalie sat in an arm chair Rosalie sat in Emmets lap. Alice and Jasper sat in a love seat that was straight in the back, then Esme and Carlisle were sitting in another love seat similar. Edward took my hand and led me to another love seat except this one was curved in the back like the top of a heart. Everyone eyes were on us and ourintertwined fingers and smiled and there was a twinkle in their eyes. I looked at Edward and noticed that he was looking at me and I just looked back at him.

"AAAWWWW!!!" Alice yelled clapping her hands together.

"ALICE!" screeched Rosalie, "They were having a moment and you totally ruined it!" she yelled at her with her hands in the air. Alice just looked at her with an expression that said '_The pixie is unleashed'._ All Rose had to do was look at her expression to get the hint to run she ran straight to the woods. We all ended up following to the woods where Alice was hunched over a very scared Rosalie who ended pushing off a fuming Alice I thought that I would go and break up the fight so I waved my hands up and lifted them both and sat them on top of separate trees they looked shocked just like everyone else.

"Both of you shut. up ok?" I put on a very scary looking face I called my demon face. They just looked really scared and nodded and so did everyone else for some strange reason. I smiled.

"Okay then Rosalie apologize to Alice or else I burn one outfit." I said raising an eyebrow to show her I meant business.

"I'm sorry Alice." she said looking sad and looking down.

"AW! I'm sorry to, I'm sorry Bella and Edward to for int erupting yourmoment." she said lookingat Edward and me. Then all of a sudden Jasper grabbed my shoulder and shook me.

"Bella look the '_light_'." He said pointing to the beam of '_light_' coming down they all went for me and ran to the '_light_'. Edward put me right in front of it and I didn't hesitate to reach out for it but then all of a sudden a heavy weight on my ankle held me back. Oh no!

"Everyone get behind some trees right now!" I ordered they all did it except Edward who hesitated until I gave him a pleading look I knew they were far but enough so that they could see me perfectly. Then I felt that cold in my heart and knew he was here I didn't hear him but he was there all of a sudden right in front of me he looked like the guy that plays the devil in '_The Reaper_' except way more of a smart butt. "

"Tryingto get away from me again?" he said he yanked the cahin and I was about seven feet away from the '_light_'.

"You have five seconds." he said bluntly. I scrambledwhile he started to count down I was on my feet stumbling and my heart was pounding in my chest and my legs felt all weird and felt like noodle. Black tears were streaming down my face I couldn't help but sob and then I felt a big branch and I fell and then I was on my hands and knees crawling like mad towards the light. I was less than I centimeter away from it.

"Time up!" He said as he reached five. He yanked the chain and I flew back and collided with a giant tree so hard that it cracked and broke.

"NO! PLEASE NO! no no no no no no!" That was all I could say and te worst part of it was that my new family would have to see me like this.

"You know the rules. A deals a deal." He said then he summoned his demons to take down some of some rain forest. Then he slipped into the dark which is how he goes back to hell. Then I felt cool air around me.

"Bella!" it was Edward he was touchingmy face dry sobbing just like everybody else even Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle.

"I want you guys to go where you can't see me or hear me I don't want you to see what is going to hap-hap-." I stopped I felt the pain go through me and then I shieldedJasper from everyone and he looked at me and yelled, "No Bella I can help the pain!" I shookmy head and I know that he knew he couldn't help me with this pain I let out a blood curdleingscream that made them all go into hysterics. I started to thrash on the floor and scream I was gripping the dirt and growling and hissing and screaming bloody mary. Edward was trying to calm me but he couldn't. My body lifted and then smacked the ground hard and started to shake and my black tears blackened my face and I the pain was so awful.

**Epov**

My Bella was thrashing on the floor screaming she was in so much pain I could practically feel it coming off of her. I tried to calm her down but there was absolutely no chance of that and she was shieldingJasper so that he wouldn't get hurt and that must be takeing a lot of power from her. She dug her nails into the dirt and screamed and sobbed at the same time. My attention was all on her so much that I couldn't even hear everyone else shouting in their heads.

After about three hours Bella's body lifted off of the ground and she screamed in pain so loud it hurt my ears and then her body seemed to be thrown so hard into the ground that when she hit the ground she went into the ground about four feet. She just laid there and I and every one automatically jumped in and got her out. We set her down and everyone was trying to see her but she just layed there her eyes seemed dead and hollow and she was there gasping for breath and there was what looked like ink coming out of her mouth. Her teeth had become fangs and then her green eyes became black.

"Bella!" My family and I screamed at the same time. She looked at us finally and closed her eyes and then they fluttered open.

"I need to eat now." She was on her feet all of a sudden and then all of a sudden a deer came and Bella jumped on it and put looked it in the eye and then she opened the mouth and put hers close to it and this whiteorb thingcame out and into Bella and then she set it down carefully and then put her hands on it and said somethingand the whole thing disintegrated. She stood up and then looked at us normal again she looked ashamed.

"I didn't want any of you to see like that you never should have. Jasper are you okay I did my best to sheildyou from the pain but my strengthwas gettingvery low." she said looking vey concerned and then.

"What?! How could you ask me if I am okay of course I am you're the one who just went through immence torcherbut still had the power to protect me!" Jasper blew up at Bella and ran over to her and had his hands on her shoulders and shaking her slightly and then he hugged her.

"I never want anything to happen to my little sister we'll find a way to get you back to being Mother Nature." He said and then she looked at me and I ran to her. Jasper moved a little to let me hold her then Rosalie came up then Alice and Emmet then Esme and Carlisle. We all stood there and then after a while we all decided to go back to Bella's house and talk.

When we got there it smelled like lavender and sage.

"Oh! Edward I wanna help you pack!" yelled Alice with her hand in the air and jumping up and down I wasn't payingattention when she was having a vision so I looked into her mind. It was of me moving boxed into Bella's house and she ran out the front door and then she jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist and we looked at her house but it looked a little different. It looked brighter. I smiled and looked at Bella and she had the same look on her face and then Alice started jumping.

"Would anyone care to inform us of what is going on here?" Emmet said looking like a lost kid.

"Oh sorry Emmet!," Alice was squealing now, "Edward is going to move in with Bella!" she said and started jumping up and down and then went on with that annoying squealing! Thankfully Jasper was able to calm her down a little. '_you owe me that took a lot to calm her down._' Jasper thought. I gave him a smile and nod and headed over to Bella who was just smileing and then smiled at me with those gorgeous red lips and then she gave me a peck on the lips I gave her a puppy pout hoping that would work. '_Aw! He did a puppy pout I have never seen him do that! That is sooo adorable!_' Those thoughts belonged to Alice, Rose, and Esme. Geeze sometimes women scare me with the talking and or thinkingat the same time thing. I looked back to Bella with the same pout and she shookher head I nodded and then she ran really fast and I chased after her my family smiling and coming back around to where the family was I caught Bella around the waist and leaned forward and rocked us back and forth while a rested my cheek on her head. She leaned into me and took very large steps towards the family. The looked at us and smiled happily at us and felt really happy when Emmet didn't even try to crack a joke about us, that really showed that he respected Bella and me.

I ended up stayingat Bella's and we talked and read with each other and listened to music that we both liked and talked and just enjoyed eachothers company this is how I wanted it.

"I love you." Bella said looking up at me

"I love you to." I said and leaned down and gave her a small kiss that lasted for a good two hours. That's just the way I wanted it.

**AAAWWWW!!!! Okay guys what did you think truthfully! I know it is kinda long but the more the merrier. Oh and I think that anfter this story I am goingto write another one but I'm not sure yet. So pretty please with a cherry on top..... R.E.V.E.I.W.!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 All the Little Things

**Chapter 4**

**All the Little Things**

**Bpov**

The whole night was spent with me and Edward talking and listening to music. It ended to soon for my liking though because school was to start and ruin our time.

"Edward we have to get ready for school now come on I have our clothes set out." I said starting to get up but I felt Edwards cool hand grab my wrist and pull me back down.

"Do we have to?" he said giving me a puppy pout. He had no idea what kind of affect he had on me but I shook my head and pulled him off of the couch and we made our way to my- our room.

"Wait how did you set out my clothes when they are at my house and we didn't leave at all?" he said cocking and eyebrow.

"That is because I have something that you don't.... MAGIC!" I said doing jazz hands. He gave a small chuckle. He suddenly picked me up bridal style and ran up the stairs and set me on my bed. He ran to the bathroom and came back with the clothes. I loved how sweet he is. He started undressing and I almost fainted right there and then so I started to undress as well and I could hear him growl so I started to roll my hips to the bathroom and I heard him laugh. I looked back and stuck my tounge out at him.

After I was done getting dressed in my cut off light blue booty shorts and my yellow tube top I walked back to the room and turned to see Edward with a pair cream strap up wedge shoes. He walked up to me was about to hand me the shoes but seemed to be puzzled and picked me up bridal style and again and set me on the bed and kneeled down and put the shoes on for me. I felt my black tears roll down my cheeks. I've never been cared for like this.

"Don't cry my love. It breaks my cold dead heart." Edward said wiping away the tears. Him saying that only made me cry even more but I had a smile on my face he hugged me back.

Instead of going to school we just stayed home and Edward did the sweetes things ever like getting me my books, cd's, and even brought me my slippers. Every time he did these things it made me love him even more.

I guess it's true all the little things matter.

**Okay how did u guys like this chapter? I know it has been forever since I wrote a chapter I really apologize but hey I wrote a chpt didn't I? So YAY!!!!! NOW REVEIW!!!**


End file.
